From one mess to another
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: Anyway, this will be the story about problems both in the real and digital worlds, centric mostly around Yamato. The time is right after first season.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I know not why I decided to write the digimon fanfic. Maybe because I recently loaded few episodes for my cousin. Maybe not... Anyway, this will be the story about problems both in the real and digital worlds, centric mostly around Yamato. The time is right after first season.

As for my other stories, I'll try to post new chapters soon. Inspiration isn't the thing that can be easily called. It comes and goes whenever it want's.

From one mess to another

Chapter 1. Hostage

It was cold and dark. Yamato shifted slightly grunting in pain. His body was aching fiercely sending waves of sickness. The boy didn't know how long he's spent here, laying bound and gagged on the cold stony floor. His mind was blurred, covered with a thick mist that slowed his thoughts. It irritated him greatly for he couldn't even remember what had happen. Darkness and silence were starting to get to him, enveloping his mind and heart, making him want to cry, to call for help... Yamato knew it was fruitless. Wherever he was, he was out of anyone's reach.

Bits of memories were floating in his brain, slowly and lazily searching for their place's. The process of remembering became agonizing, but the boy stubbornly continued ignoring the intensing headache.

flash back 

He went to met with his younger brother Takeru somewhere in the center of the city. It started to rain. First there was just a light drizzle which was actually rather refreshing after the long hot summer day. But in just a few minutes it was pouring hard, the streets were quickly being abandoned by people. Yamato grabbed Takeru and dragged him inside the building that appeared to be the jewelry store. The guard looked them over before smiling reassuringly. Yamato relaxed a bit, seeing that they would not get kicked out. He patted his brother's shoulder and smiled warmly at the soaked boy.

"Are you all right?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Off course I am." Takeru responded with a grimace. "It is just a small rain."

Yamato sighed. It seemed that after many trying adventures in the Digital World he still could not accept that his brother was little boy no more. He just couldn't stop worrying about him! Even if Takeru wasn't pleased with it, Yamato was still his big brother and stopping being protective was like stopping breathing.

"What do you say if we take a look around?" He suggested, changing the topic. "We still need to chose a present for mom."

They slowly walked among the tables full of beautifully crafted jewelry's, discussing it quietly. There were few people inside. Two young women were standing near the large stand with shiny necklaces. An old lady in a whimsical suit and red hat with a big yellow feather on top was arguing loudly and peevishly with a weary looking girl in a uniform.

Melodic ringing of the tiny bell got the attention to the door. Yamato looked up to see the newcomers. They were two men in a black suits and long coats. Something about their appearance sent shivers down the boy's spine even if he couldn't tell why. Yamato instinctively shifted so that he would be standing between the two strangers and Takeru.

"Yamato?" The younger boy asked concerned, watching his brother's tensed stand. "Is something wrong?"

"Um... No." Yamato turned his gaze back to his brother, shaking his head slightly and smiling. "Just lost touch with reality, you know." He didn't want to worry his brother unnecessarily. But he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable with those men's presence...

Yamato looked at the window. It was dark outside and the raindrops were still banging rapidly at the glass. He sighed. No matter what he felt, he couldn't take Takeru out in such a storm. He turned around to face his still worried brother. Forcing a smile he gently pushed him toward the next table.

Yamato tried hard to cope with his growing worry. With each passing second he had to fight the urge to grab his brother and run out of the shop harder. Finally, it became to much.

"Takeru, I think we need to go."

"Why? It's still rain..." Takeru started to say and shut up, seeing odd expression at his brother's face. "Ok, if you want to..."

They turned toward the exit. But even before they could make a step, loud voice shouted.

"Everybody freeze! It's robbery. Get face down to the floor!"

Yamato turned around sharply, placing Takeru directly behind his back. His eyes made contact with one of the robbers'. He saw the gun in the man's hand, heard horrified screams and whimpers of the ladies, but he couldn't move. His brain was working hard to find the way out, to get his brother away from harm. He felt Takeru's fingers gripping hard at his shirt.

Finally snapping back to reality, Yamato started to push his brother to the floor not wanting to get their invaders angry.

"Need a help, boy?" Angry voice asked and Yamato turned in it's direction.

He stared at the cold gray eyes of the man before the large iron fist connected with his jaw sending him to the floor. Cold gunpoint was pressed to the back of his neck.

"You, over there." The gunman shouted to the guard. "Throw your weapon away and lay down too."

Yamato was still dazed after the blow. The gun was moved away and he concluded that the officer complied to this "request". The boy ventured to lift his aching head and searched for Takeru. He found his brother's frightened eyes staring at him. The younger boy wanted to run to his brother's side so badly! But he dared not to move. Yamato felt the icy grip of fear as well, but he could not show it in front of his brother.

"All will be well, Takeru." He assured his brother although deep in his heart he doubted it.

As if to prove his thoughts a commotion near the pay-desk could be heard. Yamato looked up the moment one of the bandits backhanded the girl.

"Damn it!" One of them cursed. "She set the alarm!"

The other one kicked the desk angrily, making other females to cry in fear. Suddenly those cold gray eyes met Yamato's blue once more. The boy flinched seeing that the man has stridden toward him. In a moment he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled to his feet none too gently.

"Grab the jewelry." The man ordered, pushing the bag in his hands and shoving him forward.

Yamato was torn between two feelings. One part of him wanted to comply, to get everything over. The sooner this guys would get what they want, the sooner they be gone. But another part of him (the one that became very strong during recent adventures in the Digital world) wanted to say something bold and stand defiant in front of this men. Well, his rational part at last won the battle and was franticly shouting for him to obey. But again, he lost too much time thinking. That earned him another blow to the face, this time the fist smashed into his nose. Yamato stumbled, feeling warm blood starting to run down his face. He heard Takeru whimpering.

"Will this convince you?" The man pointed his gun at Takeru.

Yamato swallowed painfully and went to the first table, smashing the glass with his bare hand, letting pain to dull his growing rage and fear. Tiny splinters were biting painfully in his arm, causing the blood to flow in small rivulets. The boy grabbed the shiny crafts and threw them into the bag, as if they were no more then some breakage. All that mattered now was not to provoke this men to harm Takeru or himself.

He filled the bag almost completely when the distant sound of sirens could be heard. The police.

"Great! What are we to do now?!" One of the bandits asked.

Another swore loudly and grabbed Yamato. He took the bag from the boy's arms and after the brief hesitation pushed the boy to the exit. His friend caught the idea, coming right behind them.

"No." Takeru cried softly. "Yamato!"

He knew not what to do, how to react. He could do nothing to protect his brother, nothing to help.

Yamato was pushed outside, in the darkness of the closing evening. He never thought that it was that late. The rain was still pouring down hard and the boy had difficulties to see anything. Suddenly a bright light hit his eyes, making him to squeeze them shut. Muffled voice spoke through the megaphone.

"Surrender! Drop your weapons and put your hands behind your head."

The man behind Yamato snarled in rage, pressing the gun harder to the boy's head.

"Let us go, or the kid's to pay." He shouted out.

Yamato hated to be this weak, hated to be threatened, to be used to make other's surrender. He saw the police officers' concern faces. They didn't use their weapons. They were here to protect him, but could not do it because of him.

The sound of breaks told him about the car that stopped few feet away. He was shoved inside after one of the them got in. The other entered right after the boy. So Yamato found himself being placed between two bandits as the car moved away at the top speed.

"A change in the plan." One of the men said to the driver and pointed to Yamato. "The kid's gonna be the assurance of our freedom till we deal with our cases."

Yamato didn't like the look at the other's face. He looked down at his knees wondering how in the hell had he dragged himself in such a trouble. He sensed the movement beside him, but had no time to react. Well, he had little option left to do. So when the hilt of the gun connected with the back of his head, he could do nothing else but to submit to darkness.

He was completely at the mercy of this men.

End of flash back 

... TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Reunions

Takeru couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks. He was laying at the floor, unable to move, watching as two bandits took his brother away. He wished he could do something. Anything... But he could not. Even if he attack, it would be fruitless. His strength were no match for two grown-up men. And they could hurt Yamato further.

Heartbreaking sobs were tearing his body, his lips were trembling. Takeru heard the commotion outside as if it was from far away. He slowly sat up, looking at his feet. What would he do now? What could he do?

People rushed inside, asking questions. A woman in the police uniform kneeled down beside him.

"Hey, what's your name, kid?" She asked gently.

"Takeru... Takaishi Takeru" The blond boy whispered brokenly. "They took my brother away."

He saw the expression of the woman changed. She gazed sadly at him.

"Would you mind coming with me?"

"Where?" Takeru asked. He stopped crying, but his mind was still covered with mist, as if he was moving much slower that the rest of the world was.

"You'll sit in a car. I need to speak with my supervisor and then we can take you home. Ok?"

Takeru nodded. He stood up and followed the woman out. It was dark and still raining. But the boy didn't notice it. As well as a crowd of people gathered around the shop despite the rain. He obediently got in the police car, shivering slightly. The door closed muffling the sounds outside. Only the raindrops were steadily pattering at the windows and the roof of the car. Takeru was staring at the same spot for nearly five minutes. Anyway, he was grateful that the police woman took him out of the chaos that was going on in the shop right now. But in the silence of the car the full impact of what had happen hit him.

The boy was so lost in his despair that he failed to notice a small form just outside the window. He felt fresh tears coming to his eyes. He needed to do something. He needed to help his brother!

"Takeru!" the voice called, muffled by the closed door.

The boy whipped his head to the side and stared wide-eyed at the smiling face of Patamon. He felt his jaw dropping slowly.

"Patamon! What are you doing here?! I'm so glad to see you!" Takeru shouted opening the door and letting the digimon in. They hugged happy to meet again.

"Takeru, what has happened?" Patamon asked looking attentively at his friend.

"Yamato... We were in the shop when two men tried to rob it. When the police came, they ran away and took Yamato with them. I don't know what to do..." He started to sob again.

"We need to tell others." Patamon said firmly. "We came to your world because a new evil is rising and you need to be together to face it. Do not worry, we will find Yamato."

Takeru nodded shortly, swallowing tears. He then wiped his eyes with his sleeves and looked back at Patamon.

"Let us go then."

He opened the door and left the car. In all the chaos that surrounded the jewelry shop, he was gone unnoticed. The police knew his name, so they would contact their parents and their were plenty of eyewitnesses, so his absence would do no harm.

Takeru ran down the street through heavy rain with Patamon sitting at his usual place at the top of his cap.

"The others gathered at Taichi's home." The digimon spoke. "Gabumon will be upset."

Takeru nodded. He increased his pace, the thought of his brother providing much needed strength.

XXX

Taichi looked at his watch. Surely Patamon could find Takeru and probably Yamato. So where were they? Suddenly his doorbell rang and his younger sister Kari went to open. At their doorway were Takeru and Patamon, both soaked to the bone and panting for breath.

"Hey, Takeru what happened to you?" Sora asked noticing boy's red puffy eyes.

Jou gave him a cup of water. Takeru gulped it quickly, almost choking. He then sat right at the floor, his breathing becoming more even.

"So." Tai asked impatiently. "Tell us what's going on. And where's Yamato, by the way?"

Sora gave him none too gentle look which went completely unnoticed. She saw the tears that started to shine in the blond boy's eyes after the mention of his brother. But Takeru ignored them. He took one deep breath and told them the whole story. Complete silence hang upon the room. Everyone was shocked.

"We... We need to find him." Gabumon said softly.

Koushiro nodded and opened his computer.

"I'll try to take the bearing on his digivice." He explained already working.

XXX

Yamato felt so lonely and helpless... He was sick, his head hurt like hell, his muscles were burning from being tied up. But what was hunting him more were the darkness and loneliness. He was always the loner, opened to no one, counting only on himself. But right now he missed the company of his friends. He missed Takeru, Gabumon, even Taichi that is. He felt forgotten. Part of his mind knew it wasn't so. He remembered the dark cave, created by his own depressive thoughts back in the digital world. That was the place where he understood that he was needed and loved. But right now, laying helplessly who-knows-where, this thoughts were pressing on him again.

Suddenly light beeping sound caught his attention. Although each movement hurt and his bounds limited his range of vision, he managed to look at his waist, where his digivice was attached. It was shining lightly.

But that was enough. Yamato sighed shifting in his bounds, smile playing at his lips. His friends were looking for him. With that thought he let unconsciousness to envelop him, newly born hope warming his heart.

... TBC

Note: Um... guys, I can really use some reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I'm sorry for the delay. But you never knows when the inspiration will hit you. Thanks everyone for the reviews.

Yamato awoke once again from his half-sleep, half unconscious state. He was feeling even more sick and dizzy than before. His body was sore from laying unmoving for many hours, his limbs were already numb. The headache seemed to increase with each breath he took and the boy started to feel the heavy grip of cold squeezing his chest. Raspy coughs shook his body, waking the burning agony in his dry swollen throat and doubling his headache. Yamato felt extremely nauseous, his body shuddering in dry retches.

Few minutes later Yamato was able to calm his body down a bit. He was laying completely drained of any strength. That was when he heard the laud sound of footsteps coming closer, dulled by the thick door. Loud clink came when the key was turned in the lock and than the door opened letting bright light into the pitch black room.

Two men came in, stopping not far away from the boy. Yamato struggled to lift his head, looking at them. But he was too exhausted to even hold his head for more then few seconds. Anyway he recognized his captors.

"What should we do with him?" One of the men asked, nudging the boy with his foot, rolling him onto the back.

Yamato coughed gasping for breath.

"We'll keep him for now. When we are safe, we'll let someone know about him. Maybe they would be lucky enough to find him alive." The second man retorted with a cruel chuckle.

"Maybe we should let him go." The first kneeled down, touching the boy's burning forehead. "He seems very ill."

"Why should we care? The police is too close for my liking and we'll need this kid should they find us. Come on, we have some work to finish."

They went out the room, closing the door. Yamato was left alone in the darkness again. He closed his eyes in complete exhaustion. His friends were searching him and they would never give up, but could they find him in time?

XXX

Nancy Takaishi was worried sick, sitting restlessly in the living room, her eyes focused on the door and her arm resting near the phone. It was late, far too late for her son to stay outside. Where Takeru was? He went to spend a day with Yamato, but he promised to be home for dinner. It was already dark outside and the rain was pouring hard. Nancy knew for sure that her son wouldn't worry her like that and besides Yamato would never put his brother in danger. Something must have happened...

The phone rang loudly making Nancy to jump up. With a shaking hand she picked up the phone.

"Y-yes." She managed to say, desperately trying to calm down.

"_Mrs. Takaishi?_" Unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes." Nancy said not even noticing the person addressing her as Mrs.

"_I'm the police officer. We are investigating the robbery in the jewelry shop in the center of Odaiba. Do you have a so named Takeru?_"

"Yes. Did something happen?" Nancy asked, her hand moving to her heart.

"_He's an eye witness in the case. He was with an elder boy. We believed them to be brothers_."

Nancy swallowed a lump. Why were they speaking as if the boys were not there?

"Yes. Yamato is Takeru's elder brother. He's living with his father, we are divorced."

She told the officer her ex-husband's name and address.

"Please, tell me what had happen." She begged, failing to control her tears.

"_Calm down, mam. Your sons were inside the shop when it was robbed. They took the elder boy as a hostage_."

"Oh, my... Where's Takeru? Is he alright?"

"_We asked him to sit in the car. But when our officer went to get him, he was gone. Do your know where he may be?_"

"I... He could went to his friend's house. Yagami Taichi. But why he did it?"

"_Mam, stay home if you please. In case your son will come or phone. We'll call you should we find anything_."

Nancy sat at the couch completely drained of strength. Her elder son was in the hands of bandits and her younger one was gone missing. She could hold her tears no longer.

XXX

Seven children and eight digimons were sitting in the large living room in the Yagami's apartment. Koushiro was busy working with his computer and digivice, Tentomon right at his side.

"I think you'd better call your mother, Takeru." Sora said to the younger boy. "She must be worrying."

The blond boy nodded walking toward the phone.

"Hi, mom." He said, his voice almost steady. "No, I'm fine. Honestly I'm alright. But they... they took Yamato... I'm with Taichi and others... No, mother, I can't... Mother... you don't understand. We need to find Yamato. And we need to go to Digital world... You told them? Oh, mom... No, no I can't and I won't. Buy!"

He turned to the rest of their group.

"The police called my mother and she told them I might be here."

"We need to go somewhere where they can't find us." Taichi said. "They can spoil everything."

"And they mustn't see the digimons." Jou added.

The rest of them agreed. Quickly they got ready to went outside. Mimi found some clothes to mask the digimons' appearance while Sora and Hikari took some food from the fridge packing it into the bag.

"Taichi, Hikari, where're you going?" Mrs. Yagami asked walking through the front door and putting her soaked umbrella aside. "It's raining cats and dogs. There's nothing for you to do outside in such a weather and almost at night."

She spotted other kids and digimons then.

"What's going on, children?" She asked in a more concerned tone.

"Sorry, mother, we really need to go." Taichi said quickly, nudging his friends toward the door.

Suddenly the phone rang and Mrs. Yagami went to pick it up. After a moment her expression changed to the one of shock and concern. She turned to call the kids but saw the front door being shut as the whole company rushed out.

Once outside the group stopped few blocs away from the building. It was still raining hard and all of them were soaked in just few minutes.

"We need to find a shelter." Mimi cried.

"There are few unused warehouses not too far away from here." Taichi said, hugging his sister to provide her with little warmth. "We are being lucky since there're no one outside."

"If we won't find a shelter soon, we catch a cold for sure." Jou told them and sneezed as if to prove his words.

So the whole company started to run down the street.

...TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"What takes you so long?!" Taichi exclaimed, pacing restlessly behind Koushiro.

"I have already told you." The other boy replied patiently, although slightly frustrated. "The teleport, opened from the digital world, is working at the same frequencies that our digivices are, creating static."

Taichi sighed deeply and continued pacing. He looked over to where the other kids were resting. It was real blessing that Sora's mother went out the city for a couple of days, so they were able to stay here. He would be glad to come here any other time, but right now all his thoughts belonged to Yamato.

It was strange how strong did their friendship become. When the digidestined were thrown into the digital world for the first time, Taichi and Yamato were always arguing and sometimes even fighting. But despite a strong unbreakable bond developed between them. The bond called friendship... Taichi couldn't even start to imagine what would he do should Yamato die. What would Takeru do?

The younger boy was sleeping restlessly at the bed, pure exhaustion from the ordeals of the previous day overpowering his distress. He had been crying for the main part of the night.

Taichi looked outside the window, watching the pale sun rising over the horizon and sighed once more. He hated waiting, being able to nothing. They needed to come back to digital world, to save it from the new evil... But what was more important right now, they needed to find Yamato...

"I got it!" Koushiro's excited voice interrupted his thoughts, corrupting his full attention.

"Where?" In a moment Taichi was near, his eyes shining with determination. Other kids were stirring from their sleep.

"In one of the warehouses at the outskirts." Koushiro replied. His computer was showing the city's map now. "I have the steady signal."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Taichi shouted. "Everybody, get up! We've found him! Come on, guys, we need to go!"

XXX

Yamato lost any track of time, nor did he cared anymore. It seemed that he was here almost an eternity, or probably two. His breathing was labored, coming out in a short wheezing gasps. The boy felt as if a huge stone was placed over his chest, suffocating him slowly. He was half-conscious, his mind covered with the thick mist, his senses dulled. His body gone completely numb being tied up for many hours. He had little hope to be rescued and he knew it. He could imagine how upset his family and friends were...

He remembered his adventures in the digital world, which had changed him in so many ways, his friends, who fought side by side with him lending love and support, his family that for one brief moment was reunited by the great danger... In such a short period of time he gained so many things to loose. And right now, laying helpless at the floor of this dark room, he realized that he didn't want to loose it. He wanted to live.

Suddenly he heard the noise. Was his mind playing with him, or was it indeed the soft scrapping against the door to his prison? He was actually too tired to figure that out and decided to just wait and see (not that he had any other option though). Maybe it was just a mouse or a cat, or some other animal...

The scrapping grew louder and with the final clink the door opened up, revealing three shadows that stood in the doorway. The only source of light was a small flash-light which one of the newcomers was holding. Well, so they were no mouse or cat, Yamato thought tiredly.

The ray of light stopped on his body, blinding his already hurting eyes. Yamato could hear the footsteps approaching him, but wasn't able to see who it was. Maybe if he still had strength, he would have panicked. But right then nothing mattered anymore.

"Yamato..." He heard the voice choking out brokenly.

For a moment the blond boy was shocked. All thoughts seemed to be swept away from his head. And than it was suddenly filled with so many questions, that it hurt.

"T-tai?" He managed to croak put, wincing at the pain in his swollen throat.

He felt the commotion around him, they were probably untying him. And then he was put in the careful embrace.

"Yamato..."

This voice, this touch, the unforgettable smell of the fur. Yamato couldn't believe it. It must be some kind of hallucination.

"Gabumon?.." He struggled to clear his hazy vision. "How..."

"We need to get out!" Agumon exclaimed, looking outside the room."

"He's right." Taichi nodded in agreement. "We'll explain later."

He took Yamato's arm, supporting the boy from one side while Gabumon mirrored his moves from the other. Yamato tried to made a step, but his legs were dead under him. Hi half sighed, half moaned, going limp in his best friends' arms.

"Lead the way, Agumon." Taichi said, deep concern coloring his voice. Yamato sounded seriously ill and when he saw him for the first time, he surely looked already dead.

The digimon nodded, taking the flash-light and moving forward.

They were half way out when the angry voice shouted "Hey! Stood where you are!"

...TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Taichi froze, his heart racing like never before. He could feel Yamato's body tensed, the blond boy almost whimpered in despair hearing his captor's voice. Agumon turned the flesh-light to see the man. It was one of the bandits, tall and muscular, with a seriously looking gun in one hand and a flesh-light in another. The guy needed only few seconds to turn the switch on and the thick bunch of light caught the figures of the two boys and their digimons.

"Who the hell are you!" He exclaimed, looking wildly at the Agumon and Gabumon. "I do not know, but stay where you are."

'What should we do?' Taichi thought franticly, half turned to see the man. A thought of just starting to run away really fast came to his mind, but one look at his friend shattered it all. Yamato was struggling to remain awake, shivering from cold and fatigue. There was no hope for them to outrun the bandits.

For a few moments they all just stood their, unmoving, daring each other to make the first move. The tension in the air was thick, enveloping everyone in a suffocating cocoon. Than the hell broke loose...

"Baby flame!" Agumon shouted, deciding to wait no more. He threw the ball of fire into the man, turning to his partner. "Taichi, run!"

The boy nodded, tightening his grip on Yamato and pulling the other boy alone with him. But even with the help of Gabumon they had no chance to go far. Yamato stumbled, sinking to his knees, coughing and gasping for breath. Taichi kneeled down, cursing, trying to pull his friend up again. At this moment the sound of a gunshot cut the air, freezing all present.

Taichi looked back and paled seeing Agumon sitting at the ground, a trickle of blood running down one of his paws.

"Agumon!" He shouted running his friend's side, trying to see how serious the wound was. He didn't notice the second man coming out of the corner, a gun in his hand.

XXX

Takeru paced the little space restlessly. The younger boy was distressed greatly. He wanted nothing more than to come with Taichi, to try to rescue his brother. But he was told to stay behind and wait. It was so hard. To know that Yamato was somewhere near and do nothing to help.

Suddenly he felt a little hand slipping into his own. Lifting his gaze he found himself staring into Hikari's big sad eyes. The girl just stand near, silently, lending Takeru all her support and comfort. The blond boy smiled at her weakly, grateful for her help. He than felt a new power rushing into his heart, reviving his dying hope.

But the feeling was shuttered into pieces by the awful sound of gunshot followed by another one.

XXX

Yamato forced himself to focus onto his surroundings once more. He stumbled to his feet, supported by the Gabumon. One of the men was laying at the floor, screaming in pain. Agumon's attack appeared to be successful. Taichi was standing over the hurt digimon. Yamato could see the concern and anger at his friend's face. But then he saw a shadow... The second of his captors standing out of the light, aiming to shoot Taichi.

"No!" Yamato rasped, breaking from Gabumon's grip and summoning all his will and strength to leap forward. His body collided with Taichi's the same moment that the second shot sang. The bullet flew just above them, missing by inch or two.

"It's no use, boy!" The gunman smirked. "I don't care who your friends are, but you all are dead now."

He took one more step, reloading his gun. Taichi moved franticly to stand, trying to push Yamato's body gently away, for the blond boy was so drained of strength, he could hardly stay conscious. But suddenly hid digivice worked. Gabumon was enveloped in the bright blue light before digivolving into Garurumon.

"No one's going to hurt them." He growled, baring his sharp teeth in a burning rage.

The man was surprised if not shocked by the quick turn of events, giving the champion digimon a perfect chance for attack.

"Howling Blaster!" He sent the stream of ice fire into human, not caring if he would kill him or not. The man dared to hurt his friends, he dared to hurt Yamato!

Without another glance he put his partner over his back glancing at Taichi and Agumon.

"Let's get out of here."

Taichi nodded mutely. He was uncomfortable seeing Garurumon in such a rage, memories of the time when he was at it's receiving end came uninvited to his mind. But he ignored them. What mattered now, was helping Yamato and then saving their Digital world all over again.

...TBC


End file.
